Goodbye Sid Chang (in memoriam: Andrea Arruti (1998-2020))
by cartoonman412
Summary: Ronnie Anne's best friend for life and Adelaide's brave, fearless and heroic sister, Sid gets killed off by a laser weapon in Great Lakes City Park at age 17 years old. This takes place during her funeral ceremony. In memoriam: Andrea Arruti (1998-2020).


Ronnie Anne Santiago (16 Years Old)

Sid Chang (17 Years Old)

Adelaide Chang (11 Years Old)

Lincoln Loud (16 Years Old)

Clyde McBride (16 Years Old)

Carl Casagrande (11 Years Old)

It was the morning of Thursday, January 23 and Becca and Stanley were walking around in the park. Meanwhile, Sid was feeding the doves in Great Lakes City Park 'til a laser weapon blasted bright green laser beams at her.

Sid yelled out loud, "Mom, Dad, Adelaide, come over here right now!"

"We're coming, Sid." Becca called out then suddenly she heard a noise from the living room. "Sid?!" she yelled out loud just as they ran right towards the park to find their 1st born daughter and sister on the bench out cold. "Oh dear!" Stanley exclaimed to himself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chang?" Ronnie Anne asked from the living room

"Ronnie Anne, call 911, your best friend for life collapsed right on the bench!" Becca said to her with panic and fear.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Chang and Adelaide, I'll do it." she said to them while feeling panicked.

Ronnie Anne called 911 and the paramedics came and took Sid to Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital

AT PERRY-CONWAY MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Adelaide arrived with the Loud sisters who were all hanging around at the Chang family members' apartment.

"Sid? really?" Clyde asked himself.

"Lincoln, Clyde, you guys, over here!" Adelaide called out from the waiting room.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, the Loud sisters, Nikki, Sameer and Casey walked right up to where Adelaide was.

Carl noticed depression and sorrow in Adelaide's eyes. "What just happened?" Carl asked his best friend for life and 1 true love.

"My brave, fearless and heroic sister, Sid collapsed on the bench this morning." Adelaide said to them.

"Is she alright?" Leni asked them just as she was worried about her as well.

"My mom's speaking to Dr. Lawthorne right now." Adelaide said to them.

"I sure hope everything's gonna be alright." Lisa said to herself.

"Hey, Adelaide, are mine and Lincoln's parents and Clyde's 2 dads and your parents here?" Luna asked her.

"Yeah, Luna, and so's Grandma Felicia, they're with my mom and dad right now." Adelaide said to her.

Becca, Stanley and the other parents and grandparents and relatives and neighbors came right around the corner with Dr. Lawthorne.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Chang." Dr. Lawthorne said to them.

"Mom? Dad? is everything alright?" Adelaide asked her.

"Oh, Adelaide." Becca said to her while walking right up to her 2nd born daughter and putting her arms around her as well.

"Mom? Dad? what's going on? is Sid gonna be alright?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Adelaide," Stanley said to her while looking at their 2nd born daughter just as he sighed depressingly. "Your brave, fearless and heroic sister's deceased."

Adelaide looked stunned.

"Oh my word." Adelaide said to herself.

"No, please, no. that can't be." Clyde said to himself as Lucy was calming him down.

"Adelaide? are you alright?" Lucy asked her.

"I need to sit right down." Adelaide said to them.

Lincoln pulled up a bright pink chair so that Adelaide could sit right down in it.

Adelaide took her seat just as she asked Becca and Stanley what just happened.

"She got hit by a bright green laser weapon." Stanley said to her just as he and Becca were trying to be strong and brave for their 2nd born daughter.

"What?!" Adelaide exclaimed to them in shock.

"It just happened." Becca said to her about Sid's passing and began sobbing silently.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Carl sighed depressingly.

Adelaide covered her face with her hands and began sobbing silently.

Carl held Adelaide closer to his chest.

"Oh, Adelaide." he said to her while trying to hold back his tear drops.

"1st my pet frog, Froggy, then my Grandpa Jeff and now Sid." Adelaide said to herself still weeping silently on Carl's right shoulder.

"We know, Adelaide, we know." Carl said to her.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, the Loud sisters, Nikki, Sameer, and Casey looked right at their best friends for life trying to not cry and weep.

Ronnie Anne was with Lincoln just as he cried a bit.

Lynn Loud Sr. was controlling Rita who just collapsed to a chair closest to her and she was weeping silently.

About 1 week later, good friends and true family members of Sid Chang had gathered for her funeral service.

(Becca was weeping silently on Stanley's right shoulder.)

"We know, Becca, we know." Stanley said to her as Felicia looked right at her 1st born granddaughter's bright pink casket containing her motionless body.

Felicia wiped away her tear drops. "She's with her grandfather in the skies of heaven right now." Felicia said to herself as well.

Lynn Loud Sr. looked right down at Sid's motionless body. "This is just terrible, horrible, terrible." Rita put her right hand on his right shoulder just as he cried and wept over their deceased neighbor, then Nikki, Sameer and Casey walked right up.

"I know things went crazy sometimes, but..." Casey choked up then turned over to Nikki and Sameer wept silently on their shoulders.

Lisa walked right up to the bright pink casket.

"Sid, you were such a true good friend and neighbor and may your skateboarding tricks and the Great Lakes City Zoo be safe and secure in your memories." Lisa cried a bit just as Lori held her closer to her chest.

Adelaide stood right next to the bright pink casket.

"Sid, why did you need to pass away? why?" Adelaide asked the skies of heaven with tear drops in her eyes.

"It's just not fair, Adelaide, it's just not fair at all" Lynn said to her.

"1st we lost Adelaide's pet frog, Froggy and grandfather, then we lost Sid in another year, no less." Lincoln said to himself while looking at the bright pink casket and his best friends for life and lovebirds at the exact same time.

"This is just tragically depressing." Leni said to herself.

"This doesn't seem real to all of us." Lori said to herself.

Lola looked right at Adelaide who was now silent. "Adelaide? are you feeling alright?" Lola asked her.

"My pet frog, Froggy, my Grandpa Jeff and my brave, fearless and heroic sister are deceased, how do you think I am, Lola?" Adelaide broke down in depression. "I'm terribly Sorry." Lola said to her.

"Well Don't be." Adelaide said to her.

"How are you all doing?" Carlos came right up asking Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and the others.

"Well, Mr. Casagrande," Adelaide said to Carlos. "Sid's off in a much better place in the skies of heaven right now."

"I know that, Adelaide, but that's part of the great mystery of life, you just don't know how much time you have left to live." Carlos said to her.

"Hey, they're beginning the funeral service." Carlota said to them.

Everybody sat right down, Adelaide sat right next to Becca and Stanley.

Harold went right up and spoke about their neighborly relationship with their good friend and neighbor, then Becca walked right up and struggled through her speech just as she almost silently wept throughout the entire service.

Ronnie Anne got up and she sang a karaoke song and while she were doing that, Adelaide, Becca and Stanley had silent tear drops coming right outta their eyes.

Stanley had his arms around Adelaide while they sat right back just as tear drops came from their eyes and they felt some hands on their right shoulders, so they looked right back to see them giving them depressed smiling faces. Adelaide smiled at them then sat frontwards losing their smiling faces when they looked right at the casket.

Reverend Jones walked right up and asked if there was anybody left who wanted to say some words to which Adelaide said she'll do it.

Adelaide walked right up to the podium and looked at her good friends and true family members.

"Good luck with your eulogy speech, Adelaide." Carl said to his best friend for life and 1 true love.

"Thanks for being here, everybody, Sid would've appreciated how much you all cared so much about her," she began her eulogy speech. "I didn't have enough courage and bravery to speak at my Grandpa Jeff's funeral ceremony, and it was my brave, fearless and heroic sister who gave me that courage and bravery, she was my brave young hero, we all looked up to her," Adelaide teared up a bit. "And I-" tear drops began going down her face. "I just wish that she was still here." she said to herself just as she slowly broke down. "my mom and dad wish that she was still here and Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne wish that she was still here." she began breaking down at the podium so Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Carl, Lisa and Lynn got right up from their seats and walked right up to her and put their hands on her shoulders.

"It's gonna be alright, Adelaide." Lynn said to her.

"We're here for you, Adelaide." Carl said to her.

"Lincoln, you guys." she said to her good friends.

"You're not left alone, Adelaide." Clyde said to her.

"You guys." Adelaide said to them.

"We're all here for you, Adelaide." Lisa said to her while Ronnie Anne was right next to him.

"Always in our hearts and minds, just like my abuela, your pet frog, Froggy and your sister as well." Ronnie Anne said to her as well.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Adelaide said to them then cleared her throat. "Sid was brave, fearless and heroic" "I remember a super good story that my mom told me. 1 time when she and Ronnie Anne were 11 and 12 years old, she used the golden dog whistle to call Nelson and Buttercup.

Everybody began laughing a bit "You just can't forget about it."

Becca and Stanley cleaned away her tear drops just as Adelaide continued her speech.

"Thanks a bunch, Sid, for all of your true love, I'll miss you more than anything. goodbye." Adelaide said to herself then the others joined her in a group cuddle just as the entire crowd applauded.

They all walked right up to the podium and joined them in the group cuddle.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Adelaide said to them.

"No problem." Lincoln said to her.

AT THE GREAT LAKES CITY CEMETERY

Sid's bright casket was buried underground and Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Nikki, Sameer and Casey stood right at her grave.

They all walked right up next to where the 4 Carmichael siblings were standing.

"Sid, we really loved you and we'll miss you more than anything, but we know that we'll be remembering you again some other day." Adelaide said to the grave while kneeling down

Ronnie Anne kneeled right down with her.

"Goodbye, Sid, we'll never forget about you."

Clyde kneeled right down next to them.

They all stood silently right behind their good friends.

_**In memoriam**_: _**Andre Arruti**__** (Wednesday, July 1, 1998-Friday, January 3, 2020), Sid's Spanish voice actress. we'll never forget about her Spanish voice acting career**_.


End file.
